


The First Time

by lulebell



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Sawyer's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

They don’t know each other, not really, but he’s got her back in a way that no one else has ever had and more importantly, she believes him.

His eyes are dark and his fingers move locks of hair off her shoulder so easily.

“This okay, Blondie?”

His warm breath caresses her neck; he’s standing dangerously close to her.

She can’t talk, her throat is too dry, so she kisses him, hard, and hopes that it’s enough.

All she can concentrate on is how wonderful it feels when he undresses her, leaving nothing but light kisses on her smooth skin.


End file.
